extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Otgravent Idor
Otgravent Idor (formerly known as Dauenolaste before the resculpting) is the sixth and final planet in the Toxete System, found within known Korvax space. It is an inconsequential, "backwater" Sterile Planet located within the Ospeleshv Fringe of the Arm of Ospele along the edge of the Euclid Galaxy. It was once known as the homeworld of the Dauenolaster, before they were eradicated during the system's resculpting. Summary Dauenolaste is a moonless planet in the Toxete System. Its atmosphere consists mainly of toxic gas, making it inhospitable to most organisms not indigenous to the planet itself. It has a toxicity level that fluctuates between 56.8 and 69.6 at night. Despite this, flora is bountiful and fauna is common. History Genetic Transference Evidence has been recently uncovered that hints that the Gek First Spawn used enslaved Korvax to take life from nearby worlds and seed them across each other. In the case of Dauenolaste, ancestral forms of several species were moved to and from here: *Dauenolaste: Ancestral Euphrotha, which had themselves evolved from Gekwolves originally imported from Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, were exported to Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj, evolving there into Thiaseuris Euphrothas. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: Life from Zukabergo were brought over twice during the extended transference period. First off, basal Gekwolves were shipped over and over ten thousand years or so, evolved into the Euphrotha genus, including but not limited to the Crested and Pyramid-headed Euphrothas. Seeing how well Gekwolves had taken to the planet, an ancestral Slateskull was moved over next, evolving into the Kidnapped Slateskulls. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: Skoff ancestors were brought over and evolved over time into the carnivorous Mupsas. When Asalog led the successful Korvax rebellion in the planetary system, the First Spawn were driven out and the Korvax abandoned the planet to reside instead on Litvaardpa Dummi. With the rebellion over, the Korvax in this system went into an extended period of dormancy. Korvax Awakening When the Korvax left in stasis beneath Litvaardpa Dummi, they rose up and slaughtered the local Vy'keen occupying the system. While certain worlds were devastated in the process—such as with the atmosphere from Amchasavy Owas being stripped away and transfered to Arpenefe Ayug—Dauenolaste was left alone. The Korvax then constructed Exchange V-19C-MY5-4. Beyond this, they have done nothing significant with the planet. The Noxian-Sterilis Extinction Event Locations Life Flora Noxian Period Sterilis Period Fauna Noxian Period Sterilis Period Intelligent Minerals Noxian Period Sterilis Period During the Sterlis Period, most minerals on the planet have been replaced with various forms of Yukovskite following the planet's resculpting. Notable Colonists Ateropiir Depot.jpg|Ateropiir Depot, Manufacturing Facility AI (Abing Dale) Divine Atlas Entity Lashcuhe.jpg|Divine Atlas Entity Lashcuhe, Possessed Korvax (Exchange V-19C-MY5-4) Enemy Slayer Uij.jpg|Enemy Slayer Uij (Uhnev Marsh) Enisasee-Milya Station.jpg|Enisasee-Milya Station (Point Janido) Flagbearer Argo.jpg|Flagbearer Argo (Point Janido) Geologist Entity Ovskyvin.jpg|Geologist Entity Ovskyvin, Geologist (Exchange V-19C-MY5-4) Iodinsil-Gane Outlook.jpg|Iodinsil-Gane Outlook (Uhnev Marsh) Officer Zaolog.jpg|Officer Zaolog (Point Janido) Operator Entity Echnovkar.jpg|Operator Entity Echnovkar, Operator (Exchange V-19C-MY5-4) Sentinel Hunter Eang.jpg|Sentinel Hunter Eang (Yacaja Marsh) Site 6-4-IF8-M29.jpg|Site 6-4-IF8-M29 (Yacaja Marsh) Gallery Noxian Period Botheusa Plains.jpg|Botheusa Pains Chnayai Crossing.jpg|Chnayai Crossing Diychy Swamp.jpg|Diychy Swamp Ithis Wetlands.jpg|Ithis Wetlands Plains of Aikinyi.jpg|Plains of Aikinyi Point Janido.jpg|Point Janido The Dobsoneld.jpg|The Dobsoneld Uhnev Marsh.jpg|Uhnev Marsh Worubri Lowlands.jpg|Worubri Lowlands Yemyeru Valley.jpg|Yemyeru Valley Yocaja Marsh.jpg|Yocaja Marsh Dauenolaste 01.jpg|Botheusa Plains Dauenolaste 02.jpg|Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 03.jpg|Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 04.jpg|A Towering Diakk at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 05.jpg|Dauenolasters at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 06.jpg|Dauenolasters at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 07.jpg|A Cotton Cantree at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 08.jpg|Cup-and-balls at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 09.jpg|Dauenolaste Greeters flying over Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 10.jpg| Dauenolaste 11.jpg| Dauenolaste 12.jpg|Female Diplosuchus at Chnayai Crossing Dauenolaste 13.jpg|One of the local planets as seen from the surface of Dauenolaste Dauenolaste 14.jpg|Diychy Swamp Dauenolaste 15.jpg|A Diychy Badgermole comes out of its den to search for food Dauenolaste 16.jpg| Dauenolaste 17.jpg|A Greeter's view Dauenolaste 18.jpg| Dauenolaste 19.jpg|Dorsal view of a Badgermole Dauenolaste 20.jpg|A pack of female Dilophosuchus Dauenolaste 21.jpg| Dauenolaste 22.jpg| Dauenolaste 23.jpg|Face-on view of a male Kidnapped Slateskull Dauenolaste 24.jpg|A juvenile female Kidnapped Slateskull running for cover from a potential threat Dauenolaste 25.jpg|Sachwalras Marsh Dauenolaste 26.jpg|Sachwalras Marsh at sunset Dauenolaste 27.jpg|Dauenolasters wander around Sachwalras Marsh Dauenolaste 28.jpg|A Dauenolaster greets Somarinoa Dauenolaste 29.jpg|Side view of a Dauenolaster standing still Dauenolaste 30.jpg|A dorsal view of a Dauenolaster, showcasing their sweeping horns Dauenolaste 31.jpg|Vy'keen-at-Arms Gicheongq touches down at the Sachwalras Marsh station Dauenolaste 32.jpg|Flagbearer Argo views the starmap grid at Point Janido Dauenolaste 33.jpg|Vy'keen ruins located outside of Point Janido Dauenolaste 34.jpg|A Dimetiger crests the hill above the Yemyeru Valley station Dauenolaste 35.jpg|What remains of the derelict base at Yemyeru Valley Dauenolaste 36.jpg|Uhnev Marsh: A Crested Euphrotha with its recent kill, a female Kidnapped Slateskull Dauenolaste 37.jpg|Face-on view of a Crested Euphrotha Dauenolaste 38.jpg|A Pyramid-headed Euphrotha observes the Crested Euphrotha with its kill, sizing it up Dauenolaste 39.jpg| Dauenolaste 40.jpg|The Pyramid-headed Euphrotha makes its own kill—a juvenile Yemyeru Valley 2.jpg|The abandoned base at Yemyeru Valley Dauenolaste 41.jpg|One of the planets seen above the Yemyeru Ruins Dauenolaste 42.jpg|A near-planetary eclipse Dauenolaste 43.jpg|A flock of Mushwings just outside of the Exchange Dauenolaste 44.jpg| Dauenolaste 45.jpg| Exchange V-19C-MY5-4.jpg|Exchange V-19C-MY5-4 Dauenolaste 46.jpg| Dauenolaste 47.jpg| Dauenolaste 48.jpg| Sterilis Period Dauenolaste 49.jpg|Somarinoa returns to Dauenolaste to see what has changed after the resculpting. Dauenolaste 50.jpg|The changes to Dauenolaste are readily apparent, even before landing on the world. Dauenolaste 51.jpg|Entering Dauenolaste's orbit, now known officially as Otgravent Idor. Dauenolaste 52.jpg|A neighboring planet as seen from high orbit over Otgravent Idor. Dauenolaste 53.jpg|In high orbit over the planet. Dauenolaste 54.jpg|In high orbit over the planet. Ruins of Image-Bisc.jpg|A Korvax plaque at the edge of the Ruins of Image-Bisc. Ruins of Image-Bisc 2.jpg|What was once the city proper for Image-Bisc. Dauenolaste 55.jpg|A pair of travelers narrowly avoid hitting a flock of K. livermototica. Dauenolaste 56.jpg|A Groat. Dauenolaste 57.jpg|A pair of Ruddercranes. Dauenolaste 58.jpg|A Ruddercrane. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets